


Insecurities

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [17]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Image, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, could be platonic Dan/Arin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Vie gains five pounds.





	

“Hey, Vie? Can I use your laptop? I left mine at the Grump Space.”

“Yeah, sure!” Vie called. She was in the process of doing her makeup for the day, and Danny was curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee, sweetened just enough with a bit of French Vanilla creamer in it. He sipped it happily, almost purring as he found her laptop and settled into the arm of the couch to use it.

When he opened up the Chrome page, her most recently visited sites were on display. His eyes were attracted to the YouTube logo and the Ninja Sex Party website’s header. The rest, though…

Weight Watchers? Calorie counters? Fad diet pages? What the fuck? He knew women were concerned with their figures, but…honestly?

Dan took a deep breath. No, focus. He had to email himself a document and then head out for a Steam Train recording he was doing with Ross today. No time to concern himself with the diet stuff. 

He made a mental note to talk to Vie about it later. He certainly didn’t want her trying to make drastic changes to herself; fad diets could be harmful.

~

Barry was going to be home early tonight, and so was Rob. There wasn’t really any place for Vie and Danny to hang out other than the Grump Space. It wasn’t a problem for Dan, but Vie always felt uncomfortable if she didn’t have a reason to be there.

Vie had been at Ross and Holly’s house filming a video, and judging by the selfies with the cats on Instagram, she probably wasn’t in any rush to leave. Dan had just finished up a recording and was lazing around under a blanket, yawning as he scrolled through his phone and occasionally chatting with Arin, who was working on an animation at his desk.

Their conversation was smooth and unrelenting, as if they’d been friends since childhood rather than just the few short years they’d actually known each other. Both men were about as gay to each other in real life as they were behind the microphones, and it wasn’t unheard of for them to joke about fucking each other, or even maintain contact casually in their daily lives. Dan self-identified as “touch starved,” and Arin was just as cuddly deep down, so when no other affection was available and one or the other needed or wanted it, there didn’t even need to be a spoken “no homo” before they were unabashedly cuddling. But, it wasn’t uncommon either for the two of them to talk about their girls. In the past, from Dan’s side, it had been whatever girl he’d been seeing at the time, but now that he was going steady with Vie, he talked about her almost as much as Arin talked about his wife.

Danny sat up a bit, stretching out his lungs which were feeling crushed from where his chest was pressed against his knees. “Ar, can I ask a…weird question?”

“Always. Shoot.” Arin’s eyes were glued to his tablet, but Dan could be certain he was listening anyway.

“Did Suzy ever…fad diet?”

Arin made a thinking noise for a long minute before responding. “Uhhh…yeah, probably? I dunno. I don’t really pay all that much attention, to be honest.”

“It’s just…” Danny ran a hand through his hair. “I had to use Vie’s computer this morning, cause I left mine here like a dingus, and there was all this…” He made a vague hand gesture. “…Stuff, in her search history.”

“Such as?” Arin asked, curious.

“Like, um…Weight Watchers. Shit like that.”

“So she wants to diet. That’s not something to be weirded out by, Dan.” Arin’s tone became knowing and wise. Dan hypothesized it was that tone exactly that had made the lovelies think that Arin was older than he was in the beginning of his time on Game Grumps. “Girls do that all the fucking time. Hell, I do it all the fucking time, going back and forth between paleo and shit. Nobody’s happy with how they look.” There was an unspoken “you should know” implied, as Danny had talked about his insecurities on and off the show just as much as Arin did.

“Yeah, but…” Danny sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be worried, but I am. I can’t explain it. I guess cause…” He looked away towards the door, spacing out. “Vie’s so…extreme. She never does anything by halves. I’m just…worried she’ll do something she regrets.”

Arin was about to respond, but, speak of the Devil…

“Hey, guys!” Vie entered the room shyly, shaking off the cold. 

“Hey, Vie,” Arin and Danny both greeted, Arin barely turning around while Danny snaked an arm out of his blanket cocoon to beckon her to him. It worked, as Vie crossed to him, leaning down to kiss him. She smelled a bit like cat and a bit like bird, a scent Ross and Holly carried with them, but also like peppermint, which was cheery.

“Arin, you don’t mind if Danny and I just chill here for a bit, do you? Both our roomies are home.”

“Dude, are you kidding? It’s chill. You don’t have to ask permission.”

“Thanks.” Vie blushed slightly. “Hey, um, I kinda wanted to play Sonic and the Black Knight. Is that cool?”

Arin snorted. “If you like shitty Sonic games.”

“Watch it. I grew up with the SEGA systems.”

“Whoa, now,” Dan held out his hands, diffusing a possible situation. He’d been in the middle of several SEGA v. Nintendo “discussions” in this time, and it never really turned out well. “Let’s just agree to disagree on this one, okay?”

Arin and Vie started giggling. “Yes, you can play. I’m never picking that game up again.” Arin stretched, saving his work. “Don’t keep him up too late, Vie.”

“I won’t.” Vie reached up to hug Arin, and he returned it before reaching down to hug Dan, too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dan. Have a good night, love birds.”

“Night!” Dan and Vie called after him. Vie settled down into the couch next to him, giggling slightly.

“If I beat that level he was stuck on, he’ll be furious.”

“No one can beat it.” Dan challenged.

“Fucking watch me.” Vie’s eyes glinted in defiance.

~

Dan’s first thought upon waking up was “fuck.” His notoriously poor memory had struck again; talking about diets to Vie had completely slipped his mind.

They’d had a date of sorts at the Grump Space, playing video games and chatting, even ordering pizza at one point. Vie had managed to eat even less than he did, which didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. He knew his worst fears were being realized, and yet…

He’d done nothing.

Dan groaned, rolling over onto his belly and tugging at his hair in frustration. He’d see to it that tonight, he’d talk to her about her behavior, and, more importantly, why it worried the shit out of him.

~

Luckily, Vie gave him the perfect segue.

“Damn it,” Vie grumbled.

“You okay?” Dan asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he looked up from his book. He was just lounging on Vie’s bed, admittedly taking up most of it due to his size, and Vie had gone to the adjourning bathroom to get ready for bed. They’d had a double date of sorts with Rob and his girlfriend, Sara, and both significant others had elected to stay the night. Dan was glad for both of their sakes that the bedrooms didn’t share a wall.

“…Yeah, I guess. Shit.” Dan heard the soft oomph of a towel hitting the wall; Vie must’ve thrown it in frustration.

He got off the bed, equal parts concerned and curious, and knocked on the bathroom door. “Can I come in, Vie?”

The lock clicked, and Danny took that as an invitation. Vie was seated on the edge of the tub, hair still wet from her shower and wrapped in his unicorn robe (when had she pilfered that?! It had lived on the tour bus practically since they filmed “Everybody Wants to Rule the World”) staring in frustration and disbelief at the scale that lay tucked away between the toilet and the sink. 

“Bugs?” Danny asked hesitantly. He could see that Vie had pajamas on under the robe; maybe she was wearing it just cause. Due to the differences in weight, there weren’t many clothes they could share, something that disappointed them both. He sat down beside her on the tub, even though he could feel the cold ceramic through his pajama pants, leaning forward so he could see her better. “What’s up, Bugaboo?”

Vie sighed. “I gained weight.” She groaned. “First time my weight’s changed since college. Five fucking pounds. It’s awful.” She put her head in her hands. “I still haven’t managed to lose all of it. I used to be so good at keeping my weight steady…”

“Hold on,” Danny soothed, running a hand up and down her back comfortingly, “five pounds isn’t a lot, baby girl.”

“Yeah,” Vie let out a sigh, leaning against him heavily. “I just…I feel like I can see it everywhere. And if I can see it, you can see it, and so can everyone else.” She hid her face. “I must look fucking hideous.”

Dan frowned, placing an arm around her. “I haven’t noticed.” He said. “You still look gorgeous as ever to me.”

“Well…” Vie huffed. “But you’re biased. It doesn’t count.” She clasped her hands together. “I just…I want…to be worthy of dating you. I was already too heavy to begin with, and you’re so fucking drop-dead gorgeous, with your slim waist that shows all of your ribs when you breathe in, and your perfect, sculpted jawline, your soft, sexy hair…” Danny giggled as she trailed off, and she pulled away. “What?” She demanded.

Danny took a breath and shook his head. “Vie…fuck, I’m not perfect.” He clasped his hands, staring at his less-than-perfect thumbs and bony knees. “I’ve wanted to gain weight for years. The annoying thing is that I’ve probably lost weight this past year.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, nervous to bear himself to her like this. “The Sexbang costume doesn’t leave much to the imagination, and I have to face my insecurities every time I step into it.”

Vie cooed. “Aw, Dan…”

“And…” He shrugged. “Sometimes, I get a little…upset, with the way I’m drawn for animations. I mean, it’s funny, sure it is, but the fact that I’m so…scarecrow-ish, compared to Arin…”

Vie tugged him towards her and kissed him. Danny, surprised, found himself relaxing into the kiss despite the fact that he was starting to get uncomfortable sitting on the tub. “I think,” Vie breathed against his lips as she pulled away to breathe, “that you are perfect. You’re the kind of skinny I always wanted to be, ever since I was a little kid. And you’re strong; I’ve seen your body cut water like a knife through butter. I mean, wow, talk about streamlined.” She giggled as he blushed under her praise. “You’re perfect. I love you just like this. And I’d love you even if you got a little pudgy.” She touched his nose with her own. “Okay, I would definitely not complain at all if you got pudgy.”

“Dad fat?” Danny provided. She collapsed in giggles against him at the image that brought to mind. When she was done, he tilted her chin up to meet his, kissing her tenderly. “But I love you, too, just the way you are. Curves drive me wild. There’s nothing I love more than watching you. You’ve got a soft, plush ass that I’m pretty sure all the girls hate you for. Not to mention your tummy is the cutest little tummy I have ever seen.” He slipped his hand beneath the robe, squeezing her side and making her bat him away ticklishly. “It makes you so comfy to lie on, not to mention it’s a great handle for me to grab onto when we have our little teasing sessions.” He kissed into her neck. “You’re beautiful, and I wouldn’t change you for all the record deals in the world.”

Vie scoffed. “You don’t need a record deal anymore,” she pointed out, but her warm smile assured him the praise had worked. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, and he swung one of his legs over the side of the tub so they could face each other properly. “I…” She blushed. “I didn’t know you were insecure. I’m sorry…”

“I’ve learned to accept my faults, deep down,” Danny replied, smiling sunnily. “My body’s just a body. What matters is what I do with it. And that’s not a sexual innuendo for you to enjoy,” he scolded teasingly as her eyes lit up in mirth. “I just wanted to show you that it’s something we all go through. Nobody thinks they look good.”

Vie nodded. “Yeah…guess you’re right.”

“So, you can go back to eating normal amounts of food?” Danny asked, bumping her forehead with his. “Even if it’s more than I eat?”

Vie chuckled. “I can’t promise that. I always feel bad that I eat more than you.”

“I mean, I just physically can’t, or I’ll get sick.” Dan replied, kissing her tenderly. “You’ve got your tummy troubles, too, I know, so just take advantage of however your stomach’s cast-iron now, before it’s too late.”

“Oh, that’s why you subsist entirely on Skittles.” Vie raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“To a point.” Danny winked. “Now, can we get back in bed? This tub is hurting my ass.”

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

Dan shoved her playfully. “Shut up! And how the hell did you manage to sneak my awesome unicorn robe off the tour bus?”

Vie winked. “A lady never reveals her secrets.”


End file.
